


Affection

by Haleyeah



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyeah/pseuds/Haleyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massuda gets a surprise during the groups latest photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Shige/Massu drabble, inspired by a few pictures from their Potato shoot, and a gif that shigebelieve made. Found at news_jpop

_**Affection**_  
 **Title:** Affection  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 667  
 **Group:** News  
 **Pairing:** Shige/Massu  
 **Summary:** Massuda gets a surprise during the groups latest photo shoot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the guys, I asked, but Johnny pretty much refused to part with them!

 **Author’s Note:** Just a quick Shige/Massu drabble, inspired by a few pictures from their Potato shoot, and a gif that shigebelieve made. Found at news_jpop

Written because I needed a real break from essay writing, and because my omputer was stupid an erased half of my other written chapter. Anyway enjoy!

  
**Affection**

  
He really shouldn’t have been surprised, after all it wasn’t that big of a deal. But Massuda would never have expected it from Shige.

The surprisingly lavish attention he’d received at the photo shoot, wasn’t really something he expected. He’d expect it from Koyama, who incidentally always gave rounds of hugs to anyone.

He was used to Tegoshi’s strange squeaks of glee and an enthrall of hugs that usually followed if and when he was happy.

He wouldn’t be too shocked if it were Yamapi, who was prone to random touches and hugs. Mostly because the leader had a strange way of expressing himself; that usually had to build up into some tumultuous thing, that usually led to showering affection onto others.

Heck, he would have even expected such a thing from Ryo, the poison-tongued Osakan man himself. Even if he did let his mouth move faster than his brain, Ryo was quite the affectionate person and generally showered his friends with undulled affection.

Shige however was the last person he’d expect an energetic hug from. Not that Shige wasn’t an affectionate person, nor was he one who turned his nose up at hugs and such. But he’d never really given much attention, at least affectionate attention, to Massuda.

Shige’s affection was usually given to Koyama, his best friend, however there were exceptions when he would tackle Tegoshi or Yamapi with hugs. He and Ryo seemed to have an unspoken agreement that their ‘affectionate touches’ would usually be that of flicks and pinches, and some hair-ruffling on Ryo’s part. Rather than the ‘normalcy’ of member-ai.

However, Shige had never given any indication of wanting to have any sweet affectionate moments with Massuda. Massuda had always just assumed that it was because Shige saw him differently than the overgrown kid that most people seemed to see him as. So he didn’t mind all that much, in fact he welcomed the change…mostly

But on this particular day, during the photo shoot Massuda was completely taken by surprise when Shige took a head long plunge at him, yelling “MASSU!” and threw his arms over him.

Massuda didn’t quite know how to respond, and it didn’t really help that the photographer decided to take a few extra shots.

He felt a bit awkward, as Shige’s arms tightened around him, and he leaned his head slightly onto the crook of his neck. But at the same time, Massuda did quite like the feeling of having Shige’s chest pressed next to his, feeling his warm heart thump against his.

And just as quickly as it had come, the hug was over, and Shige was merely giving him a bright smile, that made Massuda’s heart rate go up to that of a galloping horse’s.

After a brief “thank you,” on Shige’s part for something or other Massuda had done for him yesterday he scampered off in search of the oldest member of the group. While Massuda could only give a winning smile to the camera wondering what other few things he could do to get a bit more of the light affection Shige had just shown him.

He wouldn’t mind another hug from the younger man, he wouldn’t mind at all.

  
=END=

Hope you liked it!  
This is actually my first drabble type, I've no idea what to think of it, so why don't you tell me what you thought?


End file.
